


Pillowy Princess

by lickable_llama



Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fat Tony - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Might be some poly avengers later, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Multi, Natasha is Tony's mommy, Pegging, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Tony Stark, Tony stark will be pegged, Weight Gain, chubby Tony, fat kink, pillow princess Tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Natasha had always wanted a sweet little baby and Tony loves being treated like a pretty princess. Wanting to breastfeed her baby Natasha gets Bruce’s help to prompt her body to breastfeed. He helps but does let them know that the milk is very high in calories and causes quite strong food cravings due to the serum in Natasha’s blood. Tony and Nat don’t care starting with only once at night after dinner  and slowly turning into every meal. Natasha revelling in her baby’s growing form and Tony enjoying the treatment .
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750441
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one has mommy kink in it. I have never written mommy kink before or really read it before I just felt like adding it in. This is also my first time writing straight ( for now ) fanfiction. This came from me wanting to see Tony get fat from being breastfed because lord knows we need more fat Tony stark content.

As her baby Tony sucks in her nipples Natasha can’t help but wish she actually lactated.

That her sweet baby girl was ingesting her milk and being nourished by that. This was quite a common role play for them.

Tony suckling her breasts pretending to drink from them while rutting himself against her thigh. 

Of course he couldn’t come till she removed the cock ring but Natasha was quite lenient when it came to her princess.

Tony was quite the pillow princess. He was a sweet baby but he was used to getting what he wanted and was often spoiled rotten by Natasha and the rest of the team. 

Batting his pretty eyelashes and getting whatever he wanted. His puppy eyes worked especially well on Steve. 

Natasha herself needed no persuading to give her princess whatever he wanted, she enjoyed taking care of Tony in a multitude of ways. 

Of course that doesn’t mean Tony got to just run wild. There were some guidelines in place. 

No coming without mommy’s permission. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without an adult present. 

He had to come up for all meals so Natasha could make sure her baby was eating and finally he had a bedtime where she would quite often rock him to sleep while he “nurses” from her breast often giving him an orgasm or two if she felt like it before cleaning him up and tucking her princess into bed.

A needy whine from Tony brought Natasha out of her thoughts. He still didn’t stop sucking on her breast though, he had a very big lactation kink and was always asking if he could have a drink of her milk.

She was currently unable to lactate but they had asked Bruce if he would be able to help them with it. He had agreed to look into it for them.

“Oh sorry sweetheart you must be so desperate by now.” Natasha said giving Tony’s cock a light caress, causing Tony to let out the sweetest mewling sound Natasha had ever heard.

“Let me take care of that for you princess.” Natasha whispered in Tony’s ear before slipping the cock ring off and jerking Tony to completion.  
  
  
  
  


“Ok so I think I have come up with a compound that will induce lactation. But I have run some tests and it seems that the serum in your blood may possibly make it so the milk you lactate is highly calorific and might cause increased appetite. Unfortunately there’s not much more I can do about the composition of your milk. If you do go ahead and do this depending how much milk he drinks each session will have the same amount of calories that a large meal does. So just keep that in mind. It could lead to weight gain.” Bruce says while they eat their breakfast.

“I’m ok with that but it’s up to Tony, it’s his body that will be affected by this.” Natasha says Turning her eyes to Tony.

“Sure I don’t care about weight gain. And I really wanna drink my mommy’s milk.” Tony said through a mouthful of syrupy pancakes that he’d convinced Steve into making. 

Though convinced is a strong word more like batted his eyelashes and said please in a sweet voice. Manners get Steve every time.

“Ok here’s the first dose of the compound, slowly through the week you should start lactating more and more.” Bruce said before clearing up his plate and heading towards his lab.

Throughout the week Tony had been coming up to Natasha saying he was hungry for milk. The first two days she didn’t produce any milk much to the disappointment of Tony.

On the third day he managed to get a small squirt of milk to come out causing him to squeal excitedly and suck with renewed vigour while also grinding himself uncontrollably against her thigh. 

By the end of the week Natashas breasts were huge and full of milk. They had gone up a few cup sizes meaning Tony of course had to definitely buy her all new lingerie sets.

She was producing enough milk that Tony had begun skipping dinner to just suck on her breasts and drink her milk instead.

After 2 weeks of Tony skipping dinner and drinking from Natasha, she noticed that Tony had changed slightly.He had gained a little weight.

It didn’t really make much of a difference but Natasha noticed the slightest changes when it comes to Tony. 

So she instantly picked up on the slight layer of fat that had appeared on his belly. 

It was cute. Made her baby look well taken care of. And knowing that it was her milk causing this change was an attractive thought.

Thinking about Tony gaining even more weight was exciting. It wouldn’t be hard to get Tony to drink more of her milk and maybe even eat more food in general.

Tony has said he was ok with gaining weight when they started this. So it should be fine. 

Now she just had to get Tony to eat more without really noticing. He didn’t have much restraint so it wouldn’t be too hard to trick him into eating a lot. 

She could probably just tell him she likes the thought of him getting chubby and her princess would do it of course but she liked the idea of her baby being oblivious to it. How much would he gain before he realised his body had changed? Probably at least a while.

Her baby was smart but sometimes he was unobservant especially when it comes to his own body. That’s one of the reasons why mommy takes care of him. Because he needed that extra bit of love and attention.

With this plan in mind Natasha started to prepare Tony‘s favourite meal for dinner. Knowing Tony won’t be able to stop himself from eating it. 

And she’s right that night For the first time in two weeks Tony ate his dinner with the rest of the team. And even with his little tummy full from all the food he had eaten he still whined that he wanted his mommy’s milk, drinking from her until there was no milk left. His cute belly sticking out stuffed to the brim. His erection was just as hard even as he panted at how full he was.

Gosh her baby was so cute. Such a good little piggy. He deserves a reward. And so she unbuttons his jeans, which are starting to get too small or him already, and slips them down his thighs before removing his cock ring before jerking him to completion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a greedy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall another chapter already. This is very rare for me! Hope you enjoy this.

Things continued on in a very similar fashion from then on. Natasha would make a dinner that Tony could not help but eat, then Tony would come over and drink from her until she was dry of milk.

Which was starting to take longer than it used to as her body became more accustomed to lactating the amount she was able to produce was increasing. 

The increase in food and milk intake definitely affected Tony. He had started to balloon. His once toned body was covered in fat. 

He had gone up two pants sizes so far and was due for another one soon.

His belly had expanded outwards stretching all his shirts thin across the front and had started to cover his lap as well as creating a shelf for his newly developed moobs to sit on.

Natasha had considered getting his little titties pierced, they were so cute. 

And while nobody could mistake Tony for a woman his hips and thighs had certainly become womanly.

His thighs had spread out giving him a very pear shaped figure. Rubbing together and straining the legs of any pants he squeezed into. 

At this point Tony had noticed that he was gaining weight, though he thought it was entirely because of his mummy’s milk and had yet to pick up on all of the extra food he was now eating. 

He had no idea that Natasha had a hand in him beginning to eat more. 

He has admitted to her he doesn’t mind the weight. And sort of likes how soft it’s made him.

Which is perfect for her because Natasha wants him bigger. Thinking about how cute he’d look with a little double chin that jiggled as he talked. 

How adorable he’d look as he waddled place to place huffing with exertion. Gosh they could get Steve to carry him places so her princess wouldn’t have to walk. 

And Steve would too, Tony had the whole team wrapped around his chubby fingers. 

Natasha had started leaving snacks around for Tony to eat but the team had also chipped in. 

Steve was now happily making Tony whatever he wanted for breakfast and Tony the greedy pig he had started requesting more and more extravagant breakfast. 

Things like Chocolate chip pancakes covered in melted marshmallows and drenched with maple syrup. Along with a side of bacon and eggs of course. 

Bruce had also chipped in by making Tony milkshakes while they were working down in the lab. Just placing them beside Tony and letting him go to town without Tony really noticing.

Clint had even broken out some of his baking skills making Tony treats whenever he wanted. Which for Tony was a lot.

Thor was currently off world but they had received a few boxes of asgardian treats on the balcony along with some scorch marks that Tony was willing to let go once he tried the food.

And even though Tony had upped how much junk food he eats it didn’t seem to occur to him that it was anything but the milk making him gain. 

He was as Natasha knew he would be, completely oblivious to how much he was putting in his mouth. 

Which of course Natasha thought was sweet and adorable of her princess. Makes it easier to fatten her piggy up.

“Mummy I’m hungry” Tony whines as he comes up to Natasha. 

“Lunch is almost ready baby.” Natasha says patting Tony’s hair as he cuddles into her face nudging her breasts.

“I want your milk mummy.” Tony says, beginning to mouth her nipples through her top. With his mouth hanging open the slight double chin he had developed was even more pronounced.

It was the first time he’d asked to be fed in the middle of the day. Not that Natasha was going to complain.   
Her breasts were aching with how full they were and she wouldn’t say no to her baby drinking more of her milk considering the calories in it. 

Though he had also whined to Steve that he wanted cheeseburgers and fries for lunch and Steve had gone out specifically to buy the ingredients for this meal.

“Fine but you have to eat all of your lunch as well baby, Steve spent a long time making it just for you.” Natasha says. She waits for Tony to nod his head before unbuttoning her top and letting Tony latch on. 

Tony was such a greedy little girl, his plump thighs were squeezing hers as he tried to grind himself into her thigh in motion with his sucks.

She decided against letting him come as he was already getting a treat by being allowed to grind against her thigh and nurse from her in the lounge right before lunch. 

“If you orgasm without my permission I won’t allow you to feed from me tonight.” Natasha whispers in Tony’s ear. Of course she would never do that but he didn’t know that she wouldn’t and she could’ let her baby get too spoilt. 

Tony immediately stops grinding against her letting out a whine.

“None of that, keep going, your lunch is almost ready.” Natasha says stroking the back of his head.

Tony continues sucking until Steve walks in to let them know the burgers are ready.

“Hey baby enjoying your mommy’s milk?, Anyway the cheese burgers are ready when you are.” Steve says, giving Tony a soft smile.

“Thank you Steve.” Natasha says before coaxing Tony off of her breast. Causing Tony to whine and pout.

“None of that, remember what we talked about.” Natasha warns giving Tony a sharp look.

“Aw are you a grumpy baby? How about I carrey you to the kitchen.” Steve coos. Out of the whole team he was the one who seemed to love treating Tony like a baby the most. 

Tony loved it because he loved being pampered. Which meant it was no surprise when he held his arms up for Steve to carry him.

Following the two into the kitchen Natasha couldn't help but think the two had come a long way from when they were always at each other's throat looking for a fight.

That was of course before Tony was her baby and the team became a family.

Once Tony had been deposited by Steve into his favourite chair, it was no different than the others Tony just liked sitting there, Steve placed his burger and fries in front of him.

It was huge, and he had just drank quite a lot of milk. Taking a glance at Natasha to see if he could weedle his way out of it, he instantly knew his mommy was going to be no help here. She had that evil little smirk she got when she wanted Tony to suffer.

Of course that face made Tony squirm a bit in pleasure. While he liked being pampered, he also liked being punished. And this was his punishment for being whiney.

He was going to have to suck it up and finish his food somehow.

Failure was not an option with what was at stake.

With that thought Tony started to eat the enormous burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i've got a few ideas on where to take this which is very exciting. But all you need to know is that at some point Tony stark will get pegged!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tony gets pegged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit. But I finished this so like yay? After starting this I realised I had no idea how straight sex worked so I had to do my research.

Tony had managed to finish the burger and fries.

He had even against his better judgment requested Steve make him a milkshake about halfway through because he was thirsty and decided that’s what you should definitely ask for if you are already overly full. 

Suffice to say by the time he was finished eating he was struggling to breathe and had no intention of even trying to move anywhere.

He just sat there letting his mummy soothe his belly, occasionally she would push down on his tummy causing him to release a burp.

“Maybe we should take you up to the bedroom hmm princess?” Natasha said after a while of them sitting there .

“ I don’t think I can get up. I’m too full.” Tony says quietly, his face turning pink.

“Aw baby, that’s ok we can get Steve to carry you up.” Natasha coos at him trying not to smirk at her princesses embarrassment. 

“Steve can you help carry Tony up to our room? He’s a bit too full to walk right now.” Natasha says looking over at Steve where he was washing dishes.

“Aw of course I will. I’m glad you liked my food so much sweetie.” Steve says, smiling at Tony as he drys his hands before moving closer.

“It’s ok you uh don’t have to I’m sure I will be able to move soon.” Tony says hurriedly, watching as Steve comes closer.

“Nonsense I am happy to help.” Steve replies before lifting Tony out of his chair and heading to the elevator.

Once they reached the bedroom Steve carefully laid Tony on the bed, giving Tony's belly a pat before leaving. 

“Seems like you deserve a treat for being such a good baby.” Natasha says watching Steve close the door before moving over to the bedside table and pulling her strap on out of the drawer.

They had done this many times before, but when they had first started to fuck each other before they had formed a bond they had started by penetrating Tony with a normal dildo. 

With Natsha using her hand to thrust it in and out of Tony.

But eventually they had ordered some strap ons, which had completely changed the game.

She could now hold Tony closer to her, and use her hands to stimulate Tony or herself in other ways. It also made it easier for Tony to nurse from her as they fucked.

It also recently meant that she could play with his chubby belly as she fucked him. She never knew how much she would enjoy his love handles until now.

She had pulled out Tony’s favourite strap on, they had purchased it much later when they understood more of what they both liked.

It was very big, as Tony had quite the size kink and Natasha enjoyed seeing her Princess stretched wide by her huge red dick.

“Are you excited baby?” Natsha said, quickly getting undressed before she put on her harness.

She received a hesitant nod, Tony was surprisingly shy in these situations considering how many times they had done this. 

“Good, but we have to prepare you thoroughly though we don't want you to get hurt.” Natasha said helping Tony out of his own clothes before giving Tony’s soft chest a nudge.

Tony went with it, Relaxing back against his pillows and spreading his legs. Natsha then hands him the lube to prepare himself with and sits back to watch.

It was quite the show considering how full Tony was. He was being very careful on how he moved. Panting at the effort of moving his bloated form.

“Oh I almost forgot I got you a gift.” Natasha says after a while, getting up and heading towards the closet. Once there she reaches in and pulls out a brown paper bag.

Not moving from where he is laying back, one hand still preparing himself he makes gimme hands at the bag.

“Hmm how about you keep preparing yourself and I open this and show it to you.” Natasha says, grinning at the pout Tony replies with, before opening the bag and pulling out a lingerie set that matched the red of her strap on.

It took Tony a moment but he realised that the lingerie was for him not his mummy. It was too big for her. 

The panties were crotchless so he could wear them while he was getting pegged. The very thought made him squirm in response then wince at the feeling of his full belly being jostled.

“Here I will help you get into these.” Natasha said, moving to help her stuffed Baby into the ensemble.

Once She had finished helping Tony into his outfit she took a step back to admire him.

It was a sight to see. Tony had grown slightly from when she had ordered these and even though he was stuffed full right now she had ordered a size larger than he was at the time thinking he could grow into it.

But seeing him in them right now she realised he had put on a bit more than she thought he would in this amount of time.

The panties cut into him a bit, his belly spilled out over the top of them creating a cute muffin top that made her want to nibble on his belly.

God he was already getting so fat.

The bra portion of it was pinching into his flesh as well in ways that would clearly leave marks if left on for too long.

His titties were also too big for it. Spilling out both over the top and underneath it. 

“Hmm seems like A cup is too small for you baby. You might even fit into a C cup.” Natasha says causing Tony to blush.

“Do you think you are prepped enough baby?” Natasha asks, giving Tony’s boob a squeeze. Tony nodded vigorously in response.

“Awesome sweetie, you look sexy in this can’t wait to have you underneath me.” Natasha said, lubing up her dick. She lines herself up with his entrance and slowly eases it in, careful not to hurt her princess.

Of course her baby was impatient and tried to thrust himself fully onto it when she had paused half way through sliding it in him.

The effect was Tony moaning in discomfort from the ache in his belly causing Natasha to smirk at him.

“Don't be greedy darling.” Natasha chides giving Tony’s belly a shake causing him to let out another groan. 

Wanting to see her baby’s body jiggle even more Natasha grabbed onto his softened thighs taking a moment to revel in their softness before thrusting their hips together causing Tony’s fat belly to bump into her flat one. 

  
  


The room was filled with Tony’s sweet moans as Natasha thrust into him.

Clutching at the sheets Tony does his best to thrust back into her but he’s mostly pinned down by his full belly.

“Nat – Nat – Mummy – please –” Tony moans out feeling her dick grind into his prostate, reaching down around his belly she removes his cockring.

“You’ve been so good darling, you can come baby.” Natasha whispers into Tony’s ear reaching back down and closing her hand firmly around his cock causing Tony to emit a guttural sound in the back of his throat before coming all over Natasha’s hand.

“Aw You made a mess, clean it up princess.” Natasha says holding her hand up to Tony’s mouth and watching him hungrily lick it off.

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth baby, do you think you can use it on mummy?” Natasha says feeling Tony’s tongue swirl around her fingers.

Moving to the top of the bed Natasha positions herself over Tony’s head before lowering herself down onto Tony’s mouth.

Setting her own pace she slowly grinds herself down onto his tongue feeling him lick into her before retracting his tongue and attacking her clit with it. 

Reaching down Natasha pushes his head into her cunt letting out a soft moan. Using her other hand to fondle her sensitive nipples.

Tony laps happily at her slick folds, sucking on her pussy and sliding his tongue in feeling the warmth of her body envelope his moaning in pleasure making Natasha shudder at the feeling and grind herself into him faster. 

“Fuck just like that baby.” Natasha moans, continuing her fast pace against his tongue creating dirty wet sounds as Tony fucks into her with his tongue before Natasha comes to a climax. 

It takes a minute for Natasha to pull Tony away from her cunt and move off him before flopping onto the bed next to him.

“How would you feel about getting your pretty nips pierced baby?” Natasha says, turning towards Tony still out of breath with a slight grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know about any mistakes otherwise I'll proofread it in 2 years and die inside. Hope yall enjoyed this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit since I've posted a new chapter. But here it is!!! Sorry for the long wait I am tired always. As always I have not proof read this so there might be mistakes!!

After that night where Natasha gifted him the lingerie Tony had started to show more interest in dressing up for his mommy. 

He started to mention little outfits that were cute or sexy, asking if she liked them as well. Natasha of course was very excited in his new interest and had started ordering little outfits for him to prance around in. 

And they were definitely little in comparisons to him. Since she had ‘let’ Tony whine his way into letting him feed from her at lunch time he had decided that he could do it everyday. 

Of course she still made him eat whatever was made for lunch that day, getting Bruce to back her up on the fact he needed the vitamins and other things in proper food as well.

That of course was not remotely true as her milk contained far more than enough to sustain him. 

The results of him increasing his calories were very apparent. 

He was very quickly growing out of everything he owned. And while Tony was aware he was putting on weight Natasha didn’t want him to know just how quickly he was gaining.

She would replace his clothes for 2 sizes then let him grow out of one. Since Tony didn't actually go clothes shopping himself just getting Jarvis to order it, he didn't know what sizes he was purchasing and therefore would not realise that he was skipping some.

She was also very keen on ripping Tony’s lingerie so it wasn’t super hard for her to hide that one.

Now at first they had kept the dress up just between them, but at some point Clint had snuck into their room to set up some sort of prank and had instead come out into the living room holding one of Tony’s newest outfits.

“This is adorable! I wanna see you in it Tony.” Clint said, holding out a cat costume that Natasha had bought him a few days before.

It was a set of black panties that were crotchless, a butt plug with a little cat tail on it, a lacey black bralet, some crotchless fishnets and a set of cat ears.

This led to Tony changing into a kitty costume that would have fit nicely at the start of the day but now just after lunch it was clearly cutting into Tony’s belly. 

“Wow he’s so hot like this.” Clint said to Natasha. They were both sitting on the couch watching as Tony came back into the lounge looking a little bit shy.

“Tony baby why don’t you come sit on Clint’s lap hmm?” Natasha says giving Clint a grin.

“Yes mommy.” Tony says face going pink, not looking up from his feet. Before walking over and sliding into Clint’s lap.

“Can I?” Clint asks, holding his hands above Tony’s waist while looking towards Natasha for permission. 

Receiving a nod, Clint smooths his hands over Tony’s sides before grabbing onto his love handles and giving them a little shake watching the rest of Tony’s belly jiggle.

Moving his hands to Tony’s hole he plays around with the butt plug a little moving it in and out a few times causing Tony to give a little whine and push back into his hand before Clint let go and moved his hands back to Tony’s belly.

“Fuck Tony you’re gorgeous like this.” Clint said admiringly before he was cut off by a grumble.

“Aw baby are you hungry? I'll get you a snack.” Natasha says with a grin. They had only had lunch about an hour ago. Tony had drained both her breast of milk and then demolished 3 hot dogs with fries and some soda. 

Tony had barely been able to get up only moving to the couch and snuggling with her until Clint had come rushing in.

And yet here he was, stomach calling out for more food a mere hour later.

Going into the kitchen Natasha grabs a packet of mega stuffed oreos and goes into the fridge to grab a bottle of her breast milk. She had started using a pump when she got too full so that when she and Tony were apart he would still be able to drink her milk. 

She had actually mixed cream into it as well and had convinced Tony the taste difference was just because it had been refrigerated.

Walking back into the lounge she took a moment to watch Clint play with Tony’s titties while biting marks into his belly, before moving to stand behind Clint so she could feed Tony the cookies.

“Now is my little Kitty hungry.” Natasha said, opening the bag of cookies.

“Yes Mommy.” Tony mewls before letting out a yelp when Clint bites his belly hard.

“That's not what Kittys say, now is it?” Natasha asked, giving Tony’s head a pat.

“Moew.” Tony says face flushing red.

“Good boy, Kitty. Now open up darling.” Natasha says before holding an oreo up to his mouth and watching him bite into it.

God he looked so divine mouth full of food face flushed from all the things Clint was doing to his body. He had been slowly mouthing his way down from Tony’s chest towards his dick.

Causing Tony to let out a moan as Clint mouthed at him through the fabric of his panties. Bringing a hand down to his hole and playing with the plug while the other hand squeezed into Tony’s fat sides.

“Hmm you like Clint playing with your pussy kitten? Does it feel good?” Natasha says giving Tony a sip of milk and watching Tony buck back into Clint’s hand. 

“Yes mommy my pussy feels so good.” Tony groaned out, leaning forward to drink some more milk.

“Do you think you should thank Clint for making you feel good so baby?” Natasha asks Tony, offering him another Oreo.

“Thank you sir for making my pussy feel so good.” Tony says after he finishes the Oreo, letting out a little burp after.

“Aw such a sweet and polite kitten we have here, would you like me to suck you off properly?” Clint finally asks, pulling down Tony’s panties and pulling out his cock.

“Yes please.” Tony says before receiving another cookie into his greedy mouth.

“Well with manners like that how could I refuse.” Clint says with a grin before taking the tip of Tony’s penis into his mouth and giving it a light tease with his tongue causing Tony to jerk forward into Clint’s mouth.

“Ah ah ah Tony, only take what you are given baby.” Natasha said, giving Tony’s nose a tap before continuing feeding him.

Clint clearly amused, finally let Tony fully into his mouth swallowing around his dick causing Tony to whine out and thrust harder into his mouth.. 

They could both tell that Tony wasn’t going to last long especially with how good Clint was at giving head. 

A few more minutes of Clint playing with Tony’s penis and Natasha feeding her baby Tony’s breath started to speed up. He was so close but he needed permission.

“Mummy, please I need to-” Tony whined out before getting another cookie shoved into his mouth.

“It’s ok Baby, just let go.” Natasha said giving Tony's nipple a twist as Clint sucked harder. 

Tony came into Clint’s mouth letting out a groan through his full mouth.

“Good boy.” Natasha said giving Tony’s belly a pat. 

Clint having swallowed it all finally let Tony out of his mouth.

“Well that was a lot of fun.” Clint said with a grin.

“Hm I agree, what do you think baby.” Natasha said looking at Tony who just nodded blissfully.

“I think that is a yes.” Clint said with a grin before getting up off of his knees.

“Anyway I’m going to go see Coulson.”

“Hm? But what about you?” Tony said finally coming out of his trance.

“It’s all right I already Uh sorted that for myself.” Clint said with a grin before heading out.

“Mummy I don’t get it.” Tony whined leaning his head on her shoulder. Still coming down from his high.

“He came in his pants.” Natasha said with a laugh.

“Oh” Tony said with a nod.

“Now we still have some oreos left, are you still hungry?” Natasha said with a grin.

“Hmm yeah” Tony said, opening his mouth up for Natasha to put one in.

“Good boy.” Natasha said grabbing another oreo and popping it in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if y'all liked this cuz that brings me joy. Again sorry about the wait but I am nothing if not inconsistent when updating my fics. But we need more chubby Tony fics so I gotta do this, also lemme know if you write anything cuz i always wanna read it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, I will probably get the other avengers involved a bit more later on who knows though. Hopefully I can keep to a schedule of not 2 years till the next chapter. Sorry to my other works I will be back. Let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
